Toren
Toren was Erin's undead servant and helper, created by Pisces in order to aid the innkeeper. Appearance Toren is described as "really creepy" by most everyone in the story. He is a rather tall reanimated skeleton, who was assembled from pieces of various corpses, resulting in a slightly mismatched appearance. Blue lights burn in his eye sockets; after he put one of Skinner's Terror Gemstone in his skull, the lights gained the ability to turn purple instead. Personality Toren was a sentient skeleton, who had slowly evolved to become more and more self-aware. His main priority was always Erin's orders, though he'd been known to misconstrue them for his own gain. He enjoyed battle and despised the idea of being replaced. He despised being ordered against his will and would kill anybody that tries to do so.Chapter 3.17 T Bio Toren was created by Pisces, and was given to Erin, hoping that he protects her. Instead of being used as a bodyguard, as Pisces intended, Erin uses him as a barmaid, which often makes Pisces feel miserable, whenever he is reminded of it. Toren, leveled up various times ,during the course of chapter 2.01 T, due to battling with various Corusdeers, and an adventurer groups' construct(?), which resulted in him evolving into a Skeleton Knight. After coming back from his training he discovers that Erin employed Lyonette, which resulted in him worrying about his future, as he feared he was being replaced. His relieve of learning that his fears don't seem to become true didn't last long, as Erin told him to teach Lyon. Not only is she preventing him from continuing his training in order to become strong enough to protect Erin, she revealed herself to be a huge annoyance— resulting in him beating her several times. After Erin ordered him to stop doing it, he had to think of alternatives, so he decided to poke her until she goes mad, or even going so far as to throwing her into a nest of Shield Spiders, and saved her only when she actually were about to come to harm, as Erin explicitly told him to prevent that. the blanks please After Erin Solstice and Pisces learned the crime Toren had committed, Erin accepted to let Pisces sever the bond between her and Toren, cutting off Toren's supply of mana and thus killing him. Powers and Abilities Toren is able to run over 100 miles in less than a day.Chapter 2.40 Classes/Levels: * Barmaid Lv. 2 * Leader Lv. 4 * Knight Lv. 20 (derived from Warrior) * Tactician Lv. ? Skills: * Lesser Undead * Presence * Charge * Footing * Strength * Cut (derived from Strike) * Fighting – Basic * Proficiency: Sword * Proficiency: Shield Spells: * Fear Trivia * Although Toren was created less than a year ago, the combined age of his bones exceeds four hundred years.Timeline.txt * Toren has a killing list; on it are the Ashfire Bees, Lyon for being so annoying, and Ryoka for...having shinbones that are a tad too long.Chapter 3.17 T *Things Toren likes: killing, leveling, musicChapter 3.17 T * Quotes/Thoughts * (Thoughts) It just wished Erin would stop talking. * (Thoughts) It scrubbed the ceiling with the fragment of the dustrag hard, wishing—as much as it could wish—that it held a weapon instead. References Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Barmaids Category:Tacticians Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Issrysil Category:Deceased